Some printer devices have a print zone equipped with a printer platen to support print media. The printer platen can cause scratches on sensible print media when the print media advance through the print zone.
Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.